Other
Known Issues * Notifications ** The notifications on Telegram do not always work. Reports have included: *** Not receiving a notification until attacker has broken through. *** Not receiving a notification at all until after seize. * Lag ** The game frequently has lags which can cause commands to lock up and keep loading. *** This can cause players to easily throw more than vassal in an opponent's trapper, so be very, very careful when making attacks to not press any buttons more often than you intend to. * Automation/scripts ** Auto-healers and auto-rebellers have been confirmed and are being dealt with on a case by case basis. There is currently no prevention to keep players from implementing an automated script. Commands All functions of the game can be input manually, rather than relying on buttons. For a full listing of the game's commands, See Commands. Glossary of Terms See Glossary of Terms Special Events Halloween 2019 ⚜Feudal Wars Beta - news and announcements | ⚜Феодальные Войны Бета - новости и объявления, 17:00 ������Halloween season! Сезон Хэллоуина! ������ * On your Me page you will find a new line for crafting under the gold: Halloween season! You have ��0 ��0 ��0 and 0 items. /craft * By selecting /craft You can craft the following items: Pumpkin infusion (0): �� 13(0) �� 7(0) This infusion brings all your vassals to full health. Spooky trap (0): �� 12(0) �� 8(0) If your castle has been successfully raided, this trap may put the strongest attacking vassal out of action for a while. Elixir of madness (0): �� 4(2) �� 16(4) - not enough resources to craft Once your troops have tasted this elixir, they have a chance to fly into a bloodthirsty rage during a raid, inflicting a lot of damage to the defending troops and themselves alike. Components * The three crafting components can be looted on a successful Raid Attack against a Player. * You will find one of the three behind each of the three defenses. * Locations vary from player to player. Crafting * /craft Elixir of Madness * Cost: 4 Pumpkins & 16 Eyes * After you use the Elixir of Madness, your attacking vassals will have a random chance of going berserk while raiding, causing significantly more damage. After 50 instances of Madness-infused attacks, the effect will end. * You will also need more gold for healing, so it can be expensive to use. * /use_elixir Pumpkin Infusion * Cost: 13 Pumpkins & 7 Ghosts * Will be used automatically, and all vassals, if you try to heal but do not have enough gold. * Can be used manually at any time to heal all vassal. Link under craft * /use_potion Spooky Trap * Cost: 12 Ghosts & 8 Eyes * Must be activated before it can be triggered * While activated it will trigger from a successful raid attack against you. * When triggered it will disable the highest powered vassal in attacking army temporarily. * Can be used from a link under craft. * /use_trap Monsters * During event 2 new NPC types can be seized from Adversaries: Witch/Warlock and Vampire/Vampiress Witches/Warlocks * Have a Defense skill that can be raised with Tutor Order Vampires/Vampiress * Have an Offence Skill that can be raised with Tutor Order * Vampires' attack bonus is not included in Max Attack for purpose of Attack Bracket calculations. Main Menu